Talk:Rifles
What's with the first person comments on the first three rifles? Apart from being pure opinion, I was under the impression the whole thing was to be written in second.--Rhysswift 10:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) misprinted stats the M82 is not95 skill. its 90. Also in addition the VSS vintorez may be higher damage than listed on wiki. It takes 2 shots to kill a red zombie (normal or fat) and 3 for a LA zombie considering each hit was a critical. The damage was listed as 9 for a normal (45 for crit). But the katana is 14.5 normal (95 crit), killing a red zombie in 3 hits and LA zombie in 4. Either the Katana or the Vintorez is false in its damage listing. But as it stands, the Vintorez does more than the katana hands down. Also the aggro rate seems to be very low up until the 100s and even afterwards the aggro isn't at the intensity of shitting your pants. re: misprinted states The rifle bullet damage is taken into account when firing the rifle which is 50% more damage than if the bullet was fired in a machine gun. So, theoretically, the damage IS higher using a rifle, but the wiki didn't calculate that in yet. 21:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC)ChuckFinley thats damage per bullet and it already says damage per bullet under where it says damage per second. so they wouldnt have to state it since people could just compare the two anyway WyvernBlast 13:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Renames There was a major renaming update - most of the rifles got their names changed. Fixed Juranas 21:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) New Banner Hey guys, I came to check on the rifles page and found that the Rifles banner was missing so i decided to make one myself. I used 2 rifles from the page and crossed them them i put rifles at the bottom of it. I then uploaded it and now it is there so tell me what you thinks of my banner Thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add me =D 10:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Balancing Lets have a discussion about weapon balance in the game, i realise as an rpg you have to do the start with a crummy weapon,and eventually get better weapons thing, but what of comparing different weapon types? the rifle for example seems better than the shot gun, and pistol in every way, no acception, dont believe me? run the numbers. is this really fun? what is the reason? simply to see noobs @##$@ up their character by putting points in shotgun, and pistols whle riflemen can stand back and laugh at how much faster they are killing things? I sincerely hope the creator is going to balance weapons in the newer version, or kiss my gold account payment goodbye :Numbers don't tell the full truth... every weapon type has its own designated uses, and while you can often use one weapon type for various things other than what it was meant for, it doesn't mean that it will fulfill your expectations compared to a weapon designed for just that different purpose. :Rifles, both in real life and in Dead Frontier are primarily meant to be long range weapons, which partially (as the range is pretty much limited by our small screen at the moment) isn't really its primary purpose at the moment since most weapons can be quite equally effective with enough accuracy. Rifles primarily rely on critical hits and slow, but powerful shots which makes them cheap and ammo conserving and thus useful for looters in the open, but then again they can neither easily hold back a horde of fast zombies nor help you survive indoors too greatly, both of which happens rather commonly in the deep city, during the Outpost Attack and probably also in various future situations. :So unless you got proper support from someone else or the luck of being in a pretty deserted area, you wouldn't manage to handle a large group of infected running your way without retreating. Pistols are extremely similar to rifles at the moment, in almost every factor. Shotguns and machine guns are specifically designed for those extremely busy moments (which is a permanent occurance in the deep city) and can hold the horde wonderfully back, while rifles are better designed for single zombie kills... killing speeds depend primarily on your skills to navigate the battlefield and use your weapon correctly... the balance seems rather good to me (and most other players), if you don't believe what I said you should try multiple weapon types a bit more... :[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 16:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Clips and Magazines Some rifles use a clip such as the Springfield M1 Garand while some use a magazine. The line "Their power is similar to Revolvers, the difference is they have less knockback but greater clip size which can be useful when on low health. Their ammunition is quite expensive, compared to many other kinds of ammunition." should be altered to: "Their power is similar to Revolvers, the difference is they have less knockback but greater accuracy, and greater clip or magazine size which can be useful when on low health. Their ammunition is quite expensive, compared to many other kinds of ammunition due to their higher demand than supply". Plaguebeast 00:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Damage Per Mag i wanna know how much damage does my Rifle (quick) make without seaching my whole house for a calculator (i know theres a built in cal in my comp.i dont like bcause minus look like equal ) 13:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Rifles in the long run Rifles are an all out good weapon in my opinion however there are so little graphics for them therefore you'l end up dead in pvp for under estamating them which needs to be sorted. IRON SIGHT DAMAGE The ironsight 1 hits bloats(considering it a critical hit), and bloats have 150 hp, the rifle says it only does 147 dmge, yet it 1 hit bloats, you are also able to 2 hit spiders(considering both shots were critical hits) and they have 300 hp. So the damage on ironsight is false. Either that, or the hp scaling on spiders and bloats are false, which i highly doubt. Heroas10 (talk) 00:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) The damage of all 'Very High Critical Hit' weapons was wrong. The damage had been roughly times 4 and not 5. The correct Damage Per Second of all weapons can be found here, on Dead Frontier.com. http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/dfdata/damagepersec.php --Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 13:24, January 7, 2014 (UTC) We refer to Heroas10's comment on 00:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) The damage in the bracket is "average" damage of an weapon when its maximium crtical chance is attained. Since critical hit deal 5 times damage of a normal attack and maximium critical chance is 80% (for "very high critical chance" weapons and "high critical chance" weapons ), the "average" damage should be 4.2 times (5 x 0.8 = 4.2). That means the damage in the bracket should be 4.2 times of a normal attack. Using Ironslight 33-F as an example, Normal attack can deal 35 damage to bloats. A critical hit can deal 175 (35x5=175) to bloats (meaning 1 hit kill). But the maximized critical chanice is up to 80% only,the average damage should be 5x 0.8 x 35 = 147 Meaning that the original stats is correct and same to other weapons. Please don't take a multipler 5(should be 4.2) to an normal attack to calculate the average damage for all "very high critical chance" weapons and "high critical chance" weapons. Worg Carbine mistakes and update on credit cost. There are a number of mistakes in the listing for the Worg Carbine, they are as follows. 1) It is called the Worg "CARBINE" because it is a "CARBINE" rifle not a bolt action rifle as listed. 2) It has a 32 round capacity not the listed 35 round capacity. 3) It has a slow reload speed not the listed very slow reload speed. 4) It costs ~2000(1750) credits. (I am a gold member so I don't know the exact cost for non gold members but would guess it to be around 2000 credits) --Jackn2 (talk) 14:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) : Why is base damage multiplied by 4.2 and not 5 when the 80% or 0.8 or whatever is the chance to crithit? What does crithit% has anything to do with critdamage multiplier? Crithit% is just that = the probability of getting a crithit in based on critical stat, and crithit multiplier determines critdmg. Why is this 5 - 0.8 x (base dmg) be used and why is there 'average' damage when the two should not be confused at all? If the formula above is actually used in the game files, then it's really stupid. - Farmer azhar (talk) 09:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC)